Forum:Wild Arms XF manga ending
MAJOR SPOILERS ** Hello, i really didn't know where else to ask about this, so i hope you guys/girls can help me :) I also apologize in advance for my poor english, but it isn't my first language. I Recently read Wild Arms XF scanlations, and wow... some after-years events really surprised me. However I still have a few doubts... Summing it up, 11 years after: 1 - Even if Clarissa is in love with him, I believe Felius still sees her ar a little sister and he is still thinking to Yulia... right? or, what do you think about this? 2 - Ragnar is now a priest?!? 3 - Is there any way to find the original manga? I tried on ebay, amazon, yesasia... but without luck :/ Thank you in advance for the help. And huge thanks for the great wiki! ;) ---- I haven't heard from anyone who has actually read any of the Wild Arms mangas before. I would agree with your assessment of Clarissa and Felius, at least from the game's perspective. I could sort of see Ragnar as a priest; he seemed to be in a very philosophical phase of his life, reflecting on what was and wasn't important. Maybe the adventure showed him what was 'truly sacred.' Though I figure he'd be a more humanistic priest, with an emphasis on helping yourself and not being overly reliant on the actions of Guardians or deities. No clue on how to find hard copies of the mangas, sadly. If you can't find it on eBay or Amazon then it might not exist, I usually say. Maybe Half.com, eBay's sister site? --RaquelApplegate (talk) 03:12, April 19, 2014 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________ Omg, i have no words to thank you for your answer... I love your analysis about Ragnar's inner search in his life. And yes, in the manga it's stated that he travels with two Zortroa orphans to save other orphans around the world... Also, i apologize if didn't post before the link to scanlations, i wasn't sure if that's allowed or it isn't (feel free to remove it if necessary), anyway here it is: http://mangafox.me/manga/wild_arms_xf/v01/c005/10.html And since my head was going to explode, i found someone who has been so kind to translate this Ragnar's EX file: http://mangafox.me/manga/wild_arms_xf/v01/c005/38.html I copy/paste exactly what i've been said: For now Logner lead the frontier development team has a few war refugees around fargaia and has a peace activities as a representative of a country without borders. He interact with Alexia deeply, and has signed a cooperation framework to be visited often Alexius. He is said to be the second coming of King Rasneal because he excelled in valor and is the owner of an enlightened hought. '' Some name spelling may be different, but that's it... even if, honestly i don't recall who King Rasneal was supposed to be (i have to admit lately my memory is failing hard, i was considering it could even be another translation for Hrathnir). Curious, but there isn't a single explicit word anywhere about him being a priest (I guess his attire says enough already). I'm still kind of shocked, as soon as i recover i will edit again to properly thank you, RaquelApplegate! I really appreciated your words, and the time you took to write them ;) Thank you so much! It's so hard to find someone to talk with about WA games nowadays... PS. now, adult Levin looks like a WA protagonist/hero for real... 11 years later he's even exactly same age as Felius. Too bad they never made a sequel :/ ------------------- About the manga, i can say it's kinda hard to find hard copies of manga based on videogames once a few years have passed since their original release (i have got japanese tanbokon of other videogame's mangas, such as Star Ocean the 2nd story, Tohshinden, Darkstalkers 3 Vampire Savior, etc... and i am talking about official mangas, not doujinshi), sadly such mangas are never popular so it's even more difficult to find them. Here's the back cover with ISBN and bar code: http://mangafox.me/manga/wild_arms_xf/v01/c001/3.html As side note, I had originally heard about it from gamefaqs boards: ''As for the Felius question-- http://i42.tinypic.com/zkpgsp.png Before you say it, no, it's not some fan-made doujinshi. This is a scan from the official WAXF manga supervised by Akefumi Kaneko and illustrated by Karin Suzuragi. ^ after i saw this old post i started my huge search ;) OK WOOO i finally found some used copies XD available on amazon.co.jp only... sorry for editing the topic so many times... Celeste.mare.56 (talk) 12:25, April 26, 2014 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________